Immortal
by ToiletBrushCat
Summary: Whilst on a mission Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi are overwhelmed by three level 4 akuma. To make things worse Noah come to play. Luckily a mysterious figure intervenes. Who is this boy, and what does he want with the Black Order? Yullen allen later
1. 01 A turn of events

Hey there! This is my second ever fan fiction!  
I was going to leave this chapter as a simple one-shot, but decided I liked the story line and have made a few changes. I hope anyone who bothers to read enjoys, and I intend to get the next chapter up as soon as humanly (well, me-ly) possible!

* * *

Just thought I should point out that I do not own any of the character, as much as I wish I did, its not going to be happening anytime soon. Please be patient!

* * *

1. A turn of events

He jumped from roof to roof, through the deserted town, following a small golden ball with wings, which was zooming ahead of him in a set direction. The thing came to a sudden halt and hovered over the scene which it had brought its master to. The boy made one last jump onto the roof of a building he guessed to be some kind of pub gone inn, at the edge of the settlement. He crouched down, painfully aware that the moon, conveniently place behind him, whilst lighting up the area of his interest, also made himself more noticeable, his body creating a silhouette against the stunning white orb. The snitch like creature completed a few laps around his master's head before settling in the soft, luminous, white hair, its usual resting place.

The sight before the boy was a play unwinding before him. He watched as two men and a woman fought against three Level 4 akuma, with no chance of winning. Even though their deaths were the only possible outcome if they continued, the three of them fought on, the determination to take at least one akuma down with them, as they concentrated all their attacks on the one to the left. Three pairs of eyes, deep cobalt, emerald and amethyst reflected their resolve. Each of the exorcists looked exhausted, covered in minor injuries: cuts scraped and bruises. One of the men, the red head with the eye patch, was also swaying a little on his feet. Probably, the boy concluded, caused by loss of blood from a wound to the back of his head.

The boy continued watching the scene develop, as a door appeared out of thin air between the two opposing sides. The exorcists paused in their doomed battle; hopelessness came off them in waves, as they watched two Noahs emerge. The first was a small girl, somewhere around ten years of age. Her hair was sticking out at odd gravity defying angles and she was dragging a resisting umbrella behind her. The second was a tall man, wearing a top hat; his wavy hair was loose, falling onto his shoulders. Both of them sported dark, grey skin and the stigmas of many crosses in a line across their brows, both of these features were a clear indication of their lineage.

The Noahs took in the scene they found themselves now a part of, and turned, giving a mocking greeting to their three preys they intended to use as entertain for the evening. Whilst the red head and girl seemed to shake in their black uniform boots over the sudden arrival, defiance could be clearly seen on the usually stoic face of the other male. He was the one with the long hair and innocence that took the form of a sword.

The boy straitened when the door arrived. This was what he had been waiting for, the chance to remind the Noah Family of his existence. They had been becoming cocky over the last few decades; it was time they learned their place. A small smile pulled at his lips, before becoming a full out grin, the first expression to cross his face since his evening meal. A chuckle escaped his rosy lips, and the gold ball jumped into the air to hover in front of the boy's face. He then spoke for the first time that week:  
"Guess it's time to go, Timcanpy, wish me fun!" he murmured, the light voice created an impossibly beautiful melody, swept towards the people, he was about to acquaint himself with, by a light summer night's breeze.

By the time the music reached the said people and akumas' ears they had already turned to face the advancing figure, pre-warned by his shadow falling over them when he stood, his body blocking out the eerie glow of the moon. He took a jump covering an inhuman distance, and landed behind the Noahs. In the fraction of a second it took for the exorcists eyes to catch up to his movements and the Noahs to turn round, he had drawn a sword that previously took the form of his left arm. Slaughtering all three level 4s in a single swipe, he released the ugly, drained souls.

The said souls voiced their thanks, as they faded, returning to the afterlife. The boy then turned to face the Noah, choosing to ignore the exorcists for the time being. As he took in the shocked faces, he allowed second emotion to twist his features. A smirk. The Noahs felt their guts churn in fear and disbelief at who stood before them. They had never met personally, however they knew the stories. The fear they felt only confirmed the identity of the figure.

Not waiting another second, they turned tail, and ran, the colour had drained from their faces, and their legs shook beneath them. When they reached the door they turned to take in the boy's appearance once more. A chill ran down their spines and their legs were rooted to the spot. Molten silver eyes bore into their own golden holes. They could not move; their legs no longer obeyed their commands. And then the boys made a dismissive move with his hands, mocking their vulnerability:  
"Go. Tell the Earl that he has awoken me from my sleep. His downfall will begin presently." The tune of his voice washed over the two. Breaking the hold his eyes had over them, the boy turned away. He was bored already, and saw no reason to watch their cowardly forms rushing through the door, running away.

* * *

Thanks for reading (I'm going to presume you have read it if you are now reading this!)  
Hope you enjoyed.  
Please let me know of any likes and dislikes by reviewing!

xxx


	2. 02 Who are you?

Hey chapter two is finally here! Sorry it took so long, to those who wanted to see more!  
Anyways, I can promise that the wait for chapter tree won't be nearly as long, being mainly down to its already done!  
Just have to get round to typing and editing the crap out of it hehe.

A big thanks to these people's reviews on the first chapter:  
Shadow Priesstes; WezL; dgm-mega fan; Bloody Sapphire Blade; ice flow; SecretTenshi; FreedWing; julesstar; Penguins-in-America-Oh-My; ling1404; janrockiss; justliv; The Puppeeer Master; silverblueroses; Stargazer.

So here it is: chapter 2, enjoy!

xxx

ps. all the disclaimers from the last chapter, unfortunately, still apply *sob*

* * *

2. Who are you?

Lenalee gasped as the Noahs scampered away, terrified of a young boy, of all things! Once Road's door had closed behind the two retreating forms, it disappeared, giving them a clear view of the said boy, standing around fifty metres from them. The head of his shadow brushed their feet until he took a step away, inspecting one of the Akuma's remains.

Now that the immediate danger had fled, she allowed herself to relax, deactivating the boots. The rings of her blood reformed, jangling at her ankles. She took a few hesitant steps towards their saviour, before Lavi grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her behind him. Kanda had also taken a few steps forwards, however his sword was still draw, and at the ready. She gave the two a questioning glance. What's wrong? He saved us, and has innocence; he must be on our side!

The boy heard the movement behind him and turned to face the exorcists. He quickly took in their defensive stances, the woman at the back, with Mr. Eye Patch and Sword Guy in front. The stupid woman had trusted him after he had defeated their enemy. The two males, however, were more cautious, if their current positions were anything to go by. They will take more convincing, the boy thought. I'll just leave them for now, as a way of showing I mean no harm, he concluded. He would find them at a later date to gain their trust, after all time is what he had!

"Who are you?" The red head spoke.

"…"

"Answer the question, brat!" Sword Guy Growled.

"Aaah! Yuu-chan, I knew it! You do care!"

"Baka-Usagi, don't call me that!" He spat, his right eye twitching with suppressed rage, he was just itching to cut off the damn rabbits head, however the sword remained unwavering, steadily pointing at the young boy before them, demonstrating just how unsettled he was by his presence.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you Lady and Gentlemen exorcists. However, I regret to say that this act must come to a close." A smile easily came to rest upon the boy's features. The expression and speech would have seemed polite and professional, almost like a ring leader at a circus, but for the steely, cold look that remained in the deep fluctuating silver eyes. However it was quickly replaced by an amused twinkle, because of the reaction he received.

The Japanese man's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't think you understand the situation, brat."

"No, I think you will find it to be quite the opposite. Now, I really must take my leave. Farewell Yuu, Lavi Bookman. We will meet again, and soon, I assure you."

At this the boy turned on his heels and headed to his left, walking towards the inn, the same one which roof he had previously occupied. Upon reaching the door, he waved over his shoulder and opened it. A blinding white light temporarily removed the exorcists' sight. When it returned the door was shut, and the boy, gone.

With a growl, Kanda ran over to the same door, kicking it in to find the place dark and damp, not a person in sight.

"Che. Oi, Usagi, get over here. We've got to search this place."

A sot thud from behind him, followed by a squeal, caused Kanda to turn and find Lavi, passed out, a few meters away. Lenalee rushed over to the Junior Bookman.

"He's fine, it's just that bang to the head he received earlier, but it's stopped bleeding now, he should wake up soon. Let's head back Home"

The boy entered the white city, shoulders slumped, head down. Timcanpy at his side flitted back and forth, worried for its master. He managed to make it to his destination before he fell to his knees, overcome by racking coughs that shook his small frame. When he finally took his hand from his mouth, it dripped crimson blood onto the pristine white floor. He crawled to a sofa, the only object in the room besides a piano and mirror. He slowly dragged himself up until he was lying on the seating, his breathes came erratically.

"Tim…Water…" he croaked before he fell into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

* * *

Well please let me know what you think, and the next chapter should be out within the next couple of days!

Xxx


	3. 03 Not for me to say

See I told you the next one would be out soon!  
Please praise me!

Many thanks to those who reviewed on chapter 2:  
Panda-Hiroko; WezL; Kuroi Yuki 13; dgm-mega fan; marufu-chan; BlueStar; kakita101; starbrigate; The Puppeteer Master; haker11.  
(Questions have been answered at the end of the chapter! ;D)

Any ways, I must apologise that I have still been unable to obtain ownership of -Man ... *sob*

* * *

3. Not for me to say.

A short time later, Lavi had awoken, and the three exorcists, rather shaken from the events, though Kanda would never admit it, headed back to the Head Quarters of the Black Order, aka Home. All three of them now sat in the office, opposite Komui's desk, although he was currently occupying his sister's personal space, sobbing into her lap.

"Lenaleeeeeeee! I missed you soooooo much! Don't leave me agaiiiiiiin!"

"B-brother! I was only gone a week! Geez, what am I going to do with you?" Although the young exorcist appeared to be exasperated by the sister complex of a brother, inside she had missed him very much, and could not bring herself to push him away.

At this moment, an old man, almost bald, excluding a few strands which clustered and curled at the top of his head, entered the room. He ignored the empty seat, choosing to stand, leaning against a wall. To those who did not know him, he would appear to we old, probably starting to go deaf and blind, and could do with some sleep, if the dark smudges under his eyes were anything to go by. So overall, harmless and rather disinterested in what was going on around him.

"Aaah! Panda-gee-san is here, we can start!" Lavi exclaimed, interrupting the siblings' reunion.

*Thump* A kick to the head sent the red head flying. He landed in one of the many disorganised piles of paper work littered around the room. The old man was not as out of it as he seemed.

"Oh, Bookman, you're here, great let's begin! The sooner we start, the sooner we finish, and the sooner I can spend much needed quality time with my beautiful sister, Lenaleeeeeeee!" This comment was with met with silence from all present, broken only by a soft groan as Lavi lowered himself back into his seat. His but hurt, where he had found Komui's ling lost paper weight, on impact.

"Right, now, start from the beginning, then. You retrieved the innocence, but encountered three level four akuma, and two Noahs. So you defeated them?" Komui said, getting straight to the point, and having one of his occasional serious moments.

"Erm, well … we didn't defeat them, brother, the boy did!"

Komui looked questioningly at the three exorcists, whilst Bookman stood a little straighter, the hunger for knowledge becoming evident in his eyes.

"A boy, you say?" Lavi and Lenalee nodded earnestly, whilst Kanda's only response was the usual "Che."

"And can you describe this 'boy'?"

Kanda now decided to partake in the conversation.

"Che, not like you could forget those looks."

"Yer! He had white hair! And I'm not talking grey, or pale blond, I'm saying the kid was white all over! White hair, white skin and, white innocence!"

"He had innocence?" Komui started.

"Yes, brother! He looked like a clown! And the way he jumped around looked just like he belonged to a circus or something! But the strangest thing was the sword! It looked like…" Lenalee trailed off.

"It looked like what? Describe it to me." Bookman spoke for the first time. He had now walked over to the group, and stood directly in front of them, clearly interested, and, if they were not mistaken, agitated by the description so far revealed.

"It looked like the Millennium Earls! Except it was all backwards, the colours were the wrong way round!" Lavi piped up.

"Anything else?" Bookman looked pale behind the emotionless mask he usually wore.

"Well, he knew mine and Yuu-chan's names! I know I haven't met him before, too!"

"You told him my name, baka-Usagi! And DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lavi received a slap to the back of the from the impatient Bookman.

"Well?"

"Che, scar." Was Kanda's only insight on the matter.

"Oh, yer! Gramps, he had this scar down the left side of his face, with this star at the top. The eye was creep-tastic too! It was glowing red!"

"Bookman do you know this boy?" Asked Komui, everyone's attention reverted to the old man.

"It's not for me to say. I cannot interfere with the course of history, only record it." The as an after-thought he added: "I knew this war had been getting one-sided recently, but to think things were so bad that they awoke HIM!" With that said he turned and strode out the room.

After a few seconds of shocked silence, Lavi sprang to life and followed Bookman out the door. From the hushed office the others heard the confrontation that followed.

"Gramps, that boy knew me! Who was he?"

"Stupid apprentice! Of course he knew you, as you should have know him! Go do your research!"

* * *

Please review, and give me the will to carry on...

Xxx

* * *

Questions and Answers

Q. Starbrigate asked about what happened to Allen at the end of chapter 2.  
A. I can't really tell you yet as Allen will confess to his 'condition' at a later point in the fanfic. Sorry!

And to haker11: I'm sorry as I obviously didn't make this clear enough. Allen knows Lavi's name due to circumstances that are sort of revealed in this chapter if you caught on that there is a connection between Allen and the Bookman clan. Also Allen heard Lavi call Kanda by his name so that's how he knows that, however no one said or told him Lenalee's name at any point during that chapter.


	4. 04 The food cart

Woop, woop! chapter four is complete! And chapter five just has to be typed up.  
Unfortunately an English essay is in for tomorrow so you will probably get chap5 in a couple of days.

Thank you to these people for reviewing on chapter 3!  
kakita101; marufu-chan; dgm-mega fan; The Puppeteer Master; BlueStar; NykSkyBlue; janrockiss; IceAngel93; omgcheeze; Nicole; one-who-loves-Sesshy.  
(Once again answers to any questions are at the bottom of the page!)

Anyways, enjoy, and no I still have not obtained ownership of -Man :(

* * *

4. The food cart.

Two days later, Kanda and Lavi sat in silence in their train compartment on the way to their next mission, when a knock came at the door. Lavi stood, but before he could reach it the door was opened by an exhausted waitress, lugging an overflowing food cart.

"The food you ordered, sirs." She gasped out before stumbling out of the room and down the corridor to continue her work.

Lavi gaped at the sheer amount of food, that neither of them had ordered, and both stood in front of the cart, working out what to do about it. However all thoughts came to a halt, when a pale arm extended from between them and snatched up a loaf of bread.

Thoroughly startled, both exorcists turned and activated their innocence, to find the white haired boy, sitting in the far corner of their compartment, wolfing down the aforementioned loaf. Both exorcists froze, unsure of how to react to the intrusion. The boy broke the silence.

"Could you please pass me two of the apples?" He had already finished the bread in record time.

"What the hell are you doing here, brat?" Kanda growled.

The boy sighed, and stood to get the fruit himself, however before he could grasp the food, he found a very shiny and very sharp sword at his neck. Sighing again, the boy turned to face 'Yuu-chan'.

"Look if you want me to talk, then I suggest you let me eat before I pass out. I have not eaten since the last time we met."

Lavi, who had been silently watching the two, now spoke.

"Erm, Kanda, maybe we should just let him eat…?" He trailed off as Kanda's glare was redirected to the red head. Gulping softly, Lavi put on a goofy smile and looked up at Kanda. A short conversation through the eye contact ensued, resulting in Kanda lowering his sword and returning to his seat.

With the sword gone, the boy reached out and pulled the cart over to his corner, and began systematically working his way through enough food to satisfy half a dozen ravenous, grown men. After gulping down a couple of glasses of water, upon completion, he licked his lips and looked up to two highly disturbed exorcists.

"How…" Lavi started, but shook his head in defeat, looking a little green, after seeing so much food disappear at an alarming rate. Kanda just looked thoroughly disgusted.

The boy sighed again. "So, where would you like me to start?" He politely questioned.

"How about with what the hell you are doing here? Hmm?" Kanda asked with sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Well, to put it simply, help you out. After all, it does not look like you two are capable of taking on a level four without dying, let alone suffering no injuries." Kanda's eyes glinted, he slowly rose from his seat, but before he could take the two steps to reach the boy, the white head's left eye morphed and changed from the unusual sorrow filled silver, to demonic red.

Kanda suppressed a shudder as the eye turns independently of the other which remained silver.

"Duck" The boy ordered Kanda calmly. Lavi jumped forwards and dragged Kanda down, taking the boy's warning seriously unlike the Japanese man. Not a second later something shattered the window and lodged itself into the door; passing straight through the space Kanda's head had been moments before.

The thing had, of course, been an akuma bullet, and even as Kanda shoved Lavi off of him and stood, more shots, and multiple screams, could be heard along the length of the train. The said transport screeched and shuddered to a sudden halt, throwing the boy out of his seat and on top of Lavi. The red head, being a lot kinder than Kanda, rose, lifting the boy with him and placing the white head onto his feet next to him. Before he turned away, the boy gave him an impish grin, raising his eyebrow at being manhandled.

Looking out of the window frame that remained, they saw two level threes and a level four.

"OK. Lavi you take out the level threes. Kanda the level four is all yours." The boy ordered, authority becoming evident in his stance. Lavi gave the boy a questioning look.

"But, weren't you going to help?"

"Yes, I will be advising, it is important that you learn to cope in situations where you are at a disadvantage. I will not be relied upon."

* * *

I have been receiving requests to make the chapters longer, however, I find that if a keep them short I can get the chapters finished and out there sooner, so I will not be making any changes at the present  
sorry!

Anyways please review  
xxx

* * *

Questions and Answers

Q. The Puppeteer Master asked if Lavi knows Allen.  
A. The answer is no, but Allen has met the Bookman clan members before as will be explained more clearly in later chapters.


	5. 05 Victory?

Well I know it's been more than two days, and I am truly sorry. However before you all eat me, I have an excuse.  
You see I was going to just skip the fight scene and go to what happens afterward, that is until I received a certain review mentioning they could not wait for the fight scene.  
So, me being me, I wrote an EXTRA chapter, one that I didn't originally plan. And here it is!

Also thank you to these people for reviewing:  
DGayManFanatic; win; BlueStar; starbrigate; NykSkyBlue; Kuroi Yuki 13; janrockiss; SunnyLen; CrimsonQueen.

Enjoy...

* * *

5. Victory?

"Che." It was obvious Kanda was not happy, but, without further ado, he jumped through the hole where the window had once been. His heavy, custom, exorcist boots hit the parallel trail rails, sending a ringing chink reverberating throughout the area, attracting the attention of all three akuma. All three of them sped towards him and surrounded the grumpy exorcist, who had fallen still, eyes closed, the only sign he was alive was the movement of a few strands that had escaped from his pony tail, blown around by his calming breathes.

The level 4 broke the awkward silence. "Hehehehe…" Its voice echoed unnaturally, sending a shiver down all those who still lived spines. "Play with me…?" It asked childishly. "…Exorcist…"

The boy was still inside the carriage; Lavi at his side had frozen at the sight of his partner surrounded by akumas neither of them could defeat. A small gasp from his side made him tern. He found the albino bent over a little, his shoulders slumped, and a hand clutching his eye. After that brief moment of apparent weakness, he straightened and lowered his arm. Crimson trailed down his face, following the pattern of his scar, as it seeped from the cursed eye. His other eye almost overflowed with tears, but they were quickly blinked back. The white head bowed his head a little and his hair drove his face into shadows. However this did not hide the blood dripping from his chin. Nor the malicious grin that dragged at his lips. Suddenly the boy jumped forwards, and Lavi's whole world became a sickening vortex of colours, focused around one of the level threes.

Everything stopped spinning in the next instant, and the red head came to understand that the boy had grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him at an unbelievable speed out through what remained of the compartment's window, and across the distance, to stand, unsteadily, in front of the level three that was about to step towards Kanda. Without another thought Lavi activated his innocence and grew his hammer. The akuma was to shocked by the sudden appearance to immediately react, and Lavi, in too much of a hurry to get the thing away from Kanda, did not activate any of the seals he had at his disposal, hit the killing machine in its 'stomach' sending it a good thirty meters away. Following it, he took a brief moment to look around.

As Lavi had activated his innocence, Kanda had recognised the hum in the air, and activated his own. Lavi was greeted with the sight of him opening his eyes and falling into the familiar fighting stance, waiting for his opponent to make the first move, like a true gentleman, Lavi chuckled darkly. The thing that disturbed Lavi greatly, though, was that the boy was strolling over to the second of the level threes. The akuma was obviously unsure of how to react to such relaxed actions, but its bloodlust won over caution, and it charged the small figure. What Lavi saw next, or rather did not see due to the speed it was carried out, was the albino disappear from sight as he moved to fast for the eye to see, and stop in front of the creation briefly enough to put all his previous momentum into a kick to the stomach. This move with unknown strength, of such a petite person, sent the creation sailing over the red head to land next to the other of his own opponents.

With this done the boy disappeared yet again, to later be spotted by both Lavi and Kanda in the same instance, on top of their carriage, enjoying the show as he called out instructions.

"Kanda aim for the neck…I said the neck not the head, Bakanda! The armour is to strong in that area!"

"Grrr…"

"Lavi, the legs on the stripped one, with a fire seal. Its power is ice, you need to melt it. Take out the legs so it cannot avoid your other attacks. Keep it still!"

Lavi turned on the spot to hit the fire element seal. Sweat trickled from his hairline, into his eyes, causing them to sting and his vision to blur a little, as tears tried to combat the invading substance. Succeeding in initiated the fire element, he cried out as he released a dragon shaped fire creature, twisting in dizzying patters, before hitting its target, effectively taking out its legs, leaving it a sitting duck.

Kanda was having a harder time than Lavi. Whilst he hated to admit it, the boy was right; he needed to hit the back of the neck. The problem being it was a _lot_ easier said than done. "Che" he breathed as he was thrown back, landing on his feet, but stumbling a little. However a cry from Lavi's direction interrupted both his and the level fours attention, causing them to look over to the other fight.

The stripped of the two level threes was lying on the floor, its legs gone, and the other akuma, dressed in a maids outfit, exploded after being thoroughly hammered into the ground, like a peg, up to its neck. The stripped akuma could only watch as the red head turned and walked towards him, hammer raised.

Not bothering to watch the end of the annoyance's fight he turned back to his own battle, and found the perfect opportunity to sink his sword into the abominations neck, whilst it was still surveying the defeat of its fellow species members. However before the thing could just die, it reached out a hand and scratched a long nail across his chest. Blood welled immediately, and dripped from the akumas hand before it exploded into millions of pieces.

* * *

So, those who have read this and liked owe their thanks to - NykSkyBlue - whom said they "Can't wait for the next chapter with the fight and all. XD"  
So here it is. Please praise me!

xxx


	6. 06 Wounds and healing

Hey to you readers

I must apologise for the disclaimers i have missed over the last chapter, and giving everyone the false assumption that i finally managed to get my hands on the deeds. Well I still haven't... *SOB SOB!*

To:  
The puppeteer Master; dgm-mega fan; kakita101; BlueStar; NykskyBlue; Panda-Hiroko; strarbrigate; allenfan; janrockiss; SunnyLen; XoxoFireSpirit13; Blcakcupcakes; AustralianGypsy.  
Thanks for all your reviews, and please continue to give me your feedback!

* * *

6. Wounds and healing

True to his word, after the initial interference the boy had only advised the two exorcists from the side line, where he had perched himself on top of the carriage they had previously occupied, and swung his legs back and forth, waiting for the two to dispose of the akumas. Once this was done he leaped from his spot, and landed with ease before he strode toward Lavi and Kanda who were catching their breaths. Timcanpy followed close behind.

"Right, injuries, show them to me," he ordered.

"Haha, come on Walker-chan, it's only a few scratches!" Lavi exclaimed, chuckling softly. The boys head whipped round to stare at Lavi. There was silence for a few seconds.

"I see that you have been keeping up with your research this time." Was the only comment he graced them with.

"So I was right, you are a Walker?"

"Well, I do not know what you mean be '_a_ Walker'. You speak as though it is a title, as yours is; Bookman Jr. Walker is _my_ surname."

Both Kanda and Lavi stared at Walker, it was the first time they had heard him speak so much at once. Lavi was also confused by what the boy said. The boy was obviously part of the Walker clan. He had all the traits: white hair, pale skin, silver eyes and a cursed eye. So why did the boy speak in such a way?

"Now, show me your injuries." This time Lavi obeyed and pulled his baggy shirt over his head. This revealed multiple scratches across his back, where he had fallen onto some conveniently place sharp rocks; bruises across his chest, from the maid dress akuma hitting him across his chest; and a burn across his right shoulder, where he had been too close to the striped akuma when it had exploded.

"I think I've sprained my ankle too." He stated.

"Hmm…" The boy looked thoughtful for a second, as though trying to remember something deep within his memories. After a moment his eyes slid shut and his lips began to vibrate with a soft melody.

Lavi felt the benefit immediately, as his aching muscles were soothed and energy was restored to his body. Kanda was distracted by the deeply lonely and solitary mood behind the lullaby that was being sung. It also sounded strangely familiar. He did not notice what was happening until he was startled by Lavi's wound closing and healing right before his eyes.

All too soon the boy stopped and circled Lavi to take in his work. Nodding in approval and after getting Lavi to check his ankle, he turned to Kanda.

"Your turn." Kanda just stood, defiantly looking down at the younger. Sighing in irritation the boy stepped forwards. "At least let me heal the cut on your chest. It needs to be treated before it gets infected."

"Erm. Walker-chan, I think you should just leave him alone, he…" Ignoring Lavi's warning the boy took another step and grasped the front of the swordsman's shirt in his left hand, downed with a glove. He had every intention of using force if it came to it.

Kanda reached out and grabbed the boy by the collar, throwing him back in the direction of the train. However the boy was a lot lighter than he had expected, and he flew a lot further than intended. Another thing he had not expected was how strong the boy's grip was. The force of being thrown and the grip caused the front of the shirt to be torn apart from the rest of the material.

Walker twisted mid air and landed on his feet, with the kind of precision you would see in a cat. He held a piece of the shirt in his left fist, and raised his head to get a look at the wound he was so adamant on treating. However, what he saw made him freeze. His mind went black, until, suddenly, he found himself flung and trapped in a vivid flash back.

_He was lying across the man's chest, shaking from fatigue, and sticky with sweat. He forced himself to raise his head and look upon his lover's sleeping face. The man always looked so peaceful and his frown was once again replaced by a small smile tugging at his lips, indicating the good dream he must be living. Laying his head back down upon the rising chest, he glared at the black spidery patters that marked the otherwise perfect skin. Reaching out, his fingers traced the intricate mark of the cursed tattoo…_

Thrown back to the present day, by a hand falling onto his shoulder, the boy jumped back from the contact, hissing in surprise, his eyes were wide with the same emotion. Panting, and taking note of his speeding heart and shaking, fisted hands, the boy forced himself to calmly take in his surroundings. Lavi had been the one to interrupt the memory that left him so disorientated, and worry was evident in the red heads eyes.

"Walker…" but the boy was once again caught up by the sight of Kanda's chest.

Taking a step towards Kanda, the boy reached out as though to touch the mark. He stopped a few steps away, arm stilled extended and breathed:

"The Lotus Curse." All went still, even the birds stopped singing. The tension grew, and then the boy shook himself. As his eyes became more focused, the two exorcists heard a faint hum pass the pastel lips, and a gateway opened in the ground beneath the boy. He fell through and the portal closed behind him.

* * *

Please review!  
xxx


	7. 07 Moyashi

Hey! First things first. There are two things i want to apologise for!  
1. It took sooooooo long to get the next chapter out!  
2. This chapter is sooooooo short!

And here are my excuses!  
1. I've stared another fanfic, which kind of swallowed all my attention! (PLZ check it out, it's called: please, save him)  
2. I just couldn't think of anything else to add without starting on the next chapter!

Please forgive? :(

And a big thanks to all the reviewers who I feel I've let down :'(  
starbrigate; dgm-mega fan; kakita101; silverblueroses; hdkwj; NykSkyBlue; yueli-chan; SuperNekofan; SuperNekofan (again or another person I don't know!); Crystal Lilac; The Puppeteer Master.  
(Questions and answers are at the bottom of the page!)

Disclaimer: Still unable to convince the owner to sell up!

* * *

7. Moyashi

Walker stumbled along the white road of the deserted white city. His white hair was messy and out of place. The black of his cloak and red of his scar were the only flux in the blank world. _It was the same…the same…_ The words repeated over and over in his head. _But why? I thought the cycle had broken. He is not supposed to come back again, I am meant to be alone, that way it is easier. A heart is not supposed to be put back together only to be broken again._ But the curse was the same, and there was no denying it. He was back. And Walker would be damned if he would let him die again.

With his determination rekindled, the boy turned to watch the sun set. The only time of day he enjoyed, when the red sun changed the white world to blood, a much more fitting colour for someone with such a tragic history like his own.

"What the hell?" Kanda exclaimed, bringing Lavi out of his daze. Kanda had also been in a similar state until he had received a very sharp bite from a certain golden golem. He looked down to find the thing still clinging onto his hand by its pointy little teeth. Flinging his hand to the side, the little golem fell though the air before righting itself in front of Lavi. The red head did not think before he plucked the golden ball out of the air by its tail and held it in place. Upon inspection he confirmed his previous suspicion.

"It's Timcanpy!"

"That bastard Cross' Golem?"

"Yep, the one and only."

"What the hell was it doing following the Moyashi?"

"Beansprout…? Hahaha!" _Oh this is priceless,_ Lavi thought, the nickname was perfect for the short albino!

"Che, well? The bastard supposedly died and Timcanpy hasn't been seen since! What was it doing trailing after this 'Walker' person? And what is a 'Walker'?"

Lavi gaped at the amount of words that had just left his partner's mouth. He had not heard his speak that much in a month and here he was saying it all at once! Shaking his head in amusement, he noted to find out just how the boy had this effect on his self proclaimed best friend.

"From what I make of the records the Walker line is thought to be direct descendents of, who the Christians refer to as Jesus, God's son."

"So are we talking another crazed family, claiming to be graced by God himself?" Both Lavi and Kanda's thoughts drifted to the Noah family, Lavi shivered, whist Kanda suppressed his own.

"No, thank the Lord. The walker clan are supposed to be bias free, a bit like us Bookmen. Except when it comes to the Noahs. Apparently they did something to upset them a heck of a long time ago, and the Walkers are _very_ good at keeping grudges."

"Che, Timcanpy?" Kanda said reverting back to his usual man-of-few-words self.

"I don't know, I honestly don't…" A though suddenly struck the red head, emerald eyes widened at the sudden realisation. "Kanda! Walker! He left through the Arc! As in the one-that-the-earl-tried-to-destroy-but-suddenly-disappeared Arc!" Kanda's movements ceased, but other than that no emotions broke through the mask that was once again in place.

"Che."

* * *

Please review!

An check out my new fanfic: Please, save him

* * *

Questions and Answers

Q. starbrigate asked about the name of Kanda's curse in the previous chapter.  
A. I do not think that 'the lotus curse' is the real name of Kanda's curse, however I admit I have heard it somewhere before, so someone calls it that!

Thanks kakita101 for your guess, unfortunately it was wrong. You will find out just how Allen is related to this 'clan' in the next chapter! Promise!

Q. hdkwj questioned my use of the honorific –Chan I added to Allen's name.  
A. Lavi acts this way with everyone, even in the manga and anime, his favourite being Yuu-Chan. I'm just trying to keep to their real characters as much as possible despite the strange fanfic they have been thrust into!

Q. And to Crystal Lilac who asked, and I quote: 'what happens next?'  
A. The only thing I can say t that is PLEASE KEEP READING!


	8. 08 Storm

Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since my last update but it's been the hols and ive been practically overrun with so many relatives, some I didn't even know existed, and others, if the card were anything to go by, didn't know I existed!

Another big thanks to everyone who has reviewed:  
Vampirieangel; kakita101; The Puppeteer Master; dgm-mega fan; FantasticThought; starbrigate; NykSkyBlue; Ichon; BlueStar; alguien22792; Mystical Delusions; XoxoFireSpirit13; Pearl of the Orient Seas.  
(Answers at the end of the page again!)

Anyways here it is: Enjoy and please take note that the Christmas cheer didn't reach so far as the deeds for DGM to turn up in the post...

* * *

8. Storm

It was night, and the storm beyond the window pane lit up the office with an eerie glow whenever the lightning fell down to earth with a terrifying, deadly force. However, in-between the flashes, darkness fell, due to an unfortunate event, earlier in the day, when the latest edition of Komurin had destroyed the power supply of the whole order. Another roll of thunder filled the occupants of the office's ears, before, once again, the room was lit by the brief flash of illumination. Komui, awake behind his desk, was looking, with interest, at the two exorcists before him, who had only returned from their last mission minutes before. The two males in their soggy uniforms had lost contact with the order a day prior, when the storm had begun, due to the interference of the weather. Their golems had been incapable of making a connection with the atmosphere going haywire around them. Finally, after the awkward arrival of the two damp and generally exhausted exorcists, Komui spoke.

"So, the mission was a success?"

"…"

"Che."

The crazy scientist was genuinely puzzled by the usually talkative Jr. Bookman's silence. It was a rare occasion indeed for anyone to hear Kanda say more than the eccentric red head. Little did he know that what he was witnessing was the calm before a storm…

"We met that boy again and he like was talking with us and you are gonna be getting a huuuuge bill 'cos that boy can eat for England and his eye went red again and he saved Kanda and Kanda defeated a level four and…" Running out of breath, Lavi paused to breath in a colossal amount of oxygen, before releasing it in a huff from the impact to his head.

"Baka-Usagi, shut the hell up!" Kanda growled placing his treasured sword, Mugen, in the sheath at the side of his hip once more, having just hit Lavi over the head with its hilt. "Che."

"Owwww! Yuu-chan! That reeeeeeeeally hurt!" Lavi complained rubbing the lump forming on the crown of his head whilst standing up again. Just then another bolt of lightning lit up the room, and the door opened to reveal whom they had been waiting for. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It's a panda!" The red head cried and expertly dodged the clip board thrown his way, and then took the kick to the head, well, head on. Lavi slowly pulled himself up, yet again, whist Bookman walked over to the wall and turned back to face the room, ready to record the events that took place, whilst muttering:

"Stupid apprentice."

So, from the beginning then, please." Komui said. Kanda sat in silence so the job fell to Lavi to tell them what had transpired during their last mission. Everything was going smoothly until Lavi came to the part about the Walker Clan, as Bookman immediately straitened and took several steps towards his Jr. to whack him over the head with the clipboard he had retrieved from earlier.

"You stupid apprentice! Not only have you told them important information reserved to the Bookman, but you got it all wrong!" Everyone was extremely shocked by this outburst from the seemingly emotionless old man. "Now I'm going to have to correct you, as we cannot allow the wrong information to be circled due to _your_ stupid mistake!" The room fell into silence which Komui broke.

"So what is the real explanation, Bookman?" He said looking with great interest at the old man. With a sigh he began to reveal one of the oldest and deepest secrets of the Bookman Clan.

"To begin with, there is no Walker Clan." He started. Lavi tried to interrupt, but was cut off with a glare from his senior. "Throughout history, someone keeps appearing with the same description but different names. Us Bookman had concluded that they were connected to each other, until a few generations ago when one of us were lucky enough to meet a boy going by the description. You see it is easy to tell him from anyone else, as he looks so different to what you normal expectation of a young boy. As you already know he has white hair and a strange red scar through his left eye, also his left arm contains innocence. Through this meeting we were able to obtain much priceless information, as, you see, the boy does not belong to a clan of people who look very much like him. All these people throughout history _are him_." The Bookman finished, emphasising the fact that the boy was the same.

"But, gramps, if that's true the boy must be over 1000 years old!" Lavi practically yelled.

"That is where his true heritage comes into play, you idiot, if you had done your work properly we would not be in this mess now, and you would not be asking such stupid questions!" With another glare the Bookman looked around the room briefly to see he had everyone's undivided attention, before continuing. "The boy is one of God's chosen ones, as the Noahs once were. He has used any names throughout the years but the two you are going to need now are the one he was given at birth and the one he uses at the present. You will now need to know him by Allen Walker, it is the latest name he has adopted as far as any of us Bookman know. However his given name you will know, I am sure, after all my idiot of an apprentice has already mentioned it once ... Jesus." Once more a shocked silence reigned over the whole room. All that could be heard was the rain hitting the roof above them and the low growl of thunder coming closer.

Finally Komui managed to get his head round the idea a little, at least enough to speak. "You mean to say that this boy is God's _son_." He squeaked.

"No. Did I ever say that? I said he was God's chosen one. You see with all the different translations of the bible, the meaning behind the words were lost, it was true that a child was born to a virgin, but he was not God's son as he is made out to be in translation, but a chosen child, one who was blessed by God himself to be just and save humanity from itself." This time Lavi opened his mouth to ask a question, no doubt it would have been stupid, but Bookman to this moment to alert the others in the room. "Now, if you have any more questions, I suggest you ask him yourself." And he turned to face the window beside Komui's desk. In the same instant another bolt of lightning lit the room, however it also caused a shadow to fall across them. Kanda, Komui and Lavi all turned to look at the window, and there, sitting on the sill, was the albino.

"Good evening."

* * *

Please review!

* * *

Questions and Answers

Sorry for any confusions starbrigate, things will hopefully clear up as more is revealed throughout the fanfic!


	9. 09 Cutie

A huge thank you to everyone who has continued to stick with this fanfic and has reviewed the previous chapter:  
yueli-chan; silverblueroses; whisperypath; The Puppeteer Master; afallenheart; NykSkyBlue; Pearl of the Orient Seas; Terra1298; dgm-mega fan; inuxkag1000; kakita101; Ichon; BrokenFacades; SuperNekofan; freakyellie-chan; Kuroi Yuki 13; XoxoAly 13Xoxo.  
_Way _more chapters than usual! Thanks so much! Xxx  
(As usual, Qs and As at the end of the chapter!)

* * *

Chapter 9 - Cutie

Lavi was shocked. The kid had entered the room without him noticing. He prided himself with his observation skills and was sourly depressed that it had failed him once again when it came to this kid.

"So, how ya doin' Allen-chan?" He said putting on a cheery grin to cover up his discomfort. Eyes like silver knives pierced his own before a grin adorned the face of the kid also. He shivered and knew that the albino had seen through the facade. "So how old are you really?" Bang. He could already feel the lump forming on the back of his head.

"Lavi! You don't just ask people like that! Stop being so rude!" Lenalee scolded, clip board still in hand.

"Oh, it's fine Miss. Lee. The sharp silver turned their attention back to the red head. "I am not entirely sure to be honest. I kind of lost track; stopped counting after the first few hundred years. But considering the stars, and what Bookman had to say, I would guess my age to be coming up to the two thousand mark."

"Wow." The junior bookman whistled lowly and continued to stare at Allen. No matter how hard he looked all he could see was a young boy probably a few years younger than himself. Of course the eyes told a whole different story. They were port gates that sent you into a different world that was full of deceit, betrayal and many lives seen wasted and ended much too easily. They were eyes that had seen so much, yet, undoubtedly, too much. It was almost disgusting to see such dark knowledge set in an innocent face.

"So. I have come to offer your order my service! Where will I stay?" The whole room fell into silence, this time a stillness so quiet to the point no one had heard before, especially in this particular room. Allen Walker just grinned at the occupants and jumped down from the sill. "If I can make a suggestion, can it be as close to your cafeteria as possible. My sense of direction is not the best, if I do say so myself, and I'm not entirely sure where Timcanpy has gone. We got separated…" At this moment they heard a loud commotion start from Kanda's direction. There appeared to be something in his pocket that simply would not stay there. The usually stoic samurai had a slight flush to his face and was holding the pocket as still as possible, but upon seeing everyone staring; he gave up the pretence of nothing being wrong and released the trapped occupant. A golden blur barrelled into the albino, causing the boy to fall over backwards with wide eyes. "Timcanpy! What were you doing in Yuu Kanda's pocket?" Kanda's hand twitched towards his sword but Allen had his full attention on the golden Gollum currently whizzing around and twitching its tail from side to side. "Oh! I left you behind! I'm sorry Tim! Will you ever forgive me?" To everyone's shock tears filled the silver orbs and threatened to leak down onto the porcelain skin of his cheek. However the Gollum perched atop the boy's head, who was now sitting upright, and wrapped its long tail around his forehead. The tears disappeared in an instant and the sorrowful expression was replaced with a scowl. "Why did you put Tim in your pocket! He hates enclosed spaces! How could you do that to him Yuu?" At this Kanda leaped forth to place Mugen's pointed blade against the pale neck. Completely ignoring that his life was now in grave danger, Allen continued. "Well? I expected better of you!" The sword dug in a little and a thin trail of blood trickled down the white neck. Within seconds Kanda found himself lying on his back with Allen sitting on his stomach, pinning each of his arms.

"Che. Mugen, activate." The Asian man snarled but found no familiar wave of power meet his words. Looking down to his hand he found his treasured sword gone. "What the hell did you do with Mugen, baka-moyashi!" He growled.

"I'm not a bloody bean sprout, Bakanda." Allen calmly retorted. "And for your information, I threw it over there to stop Bookman Junior from intervening." Looking to his left Kanda could not deny that the sight amused him greatly, his lips even twitched a little, as though they actually considered curving into what you or I would call a smile. Lavi was a few strides away, and was currently held in place by Kanda's Innocence core sword, which had somehow imbedded itself through the side of the red head's boot and into the floor below, leaving the Bookman apprentice cursing under his breath as he tried and failed to pull out the glinting blade. "Wow! For a second there I thought you were going to smile!" Kanda's head whipped round to face Allen again who had somehow left Kanda and was now sitting on the edge of Komui's desk without the samurai noticing the lack of restraint. Cursing along with Lavi he dragged himself to his feet and walked up to the rabbit, and pulled out Mugen in one swift move, though he did have a little trouble, not that he would ever admit it.

"Damn Moyashi."

The next morning found Kanda sitting at a table with a wide space on either side of the bench as the others avoided the bad tempered swordsman table in the cafeteria at breakfast. Kanda was eating his usual soba, and when finished he had to pass the hatch to get out of the room. As he passed Jerry, the cook, called out to him.

"Hey, Kanda!"

"Che. What?"

"There was this real cutie here earlier and in the excitement I forgot to ask his name. So out with it! I want to know everything. How you met. How old he is. His name..." Kanda just glared at the obviously gay man and his hand reached for Mugen... to find it gone? The samurai's head jerked up as he heard the metallic sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath. However it was not just any sword. The Asian man would recognise the sound of Mugen anywhere. "Oh! Look, there he is now! Look at that white hair, isn't he just sooo adorable!" Kanda's left eye began to twitch. "How did you find him dear? Do you have some kind of inbuilt cutie detector?"

That did it. Kanda grabbed Jerry by the scruff of his neck, dragged him through the hatch, and threw the startled man at the bastard that had somehow gotten his sword away from him for a second time. There was a squeak and when Kanda looked up from the ferocious throw he saw Jerry standing, if not a little dazed where the bean sprout had been only seconds before.

"You do like to keep you sword sharp don't you!" The melodious voice said coming from behind him. Turning on his heal he came face to face with Allen and his own sword's silver blade being examined by eyes of the same, if not paler, colour. He sent his legendary glare at the boy.

"Give. Me. Mugen. Now." The whole cafeteria was deadly silent and many of the finders were shaking. The fact that Kanda was not yelling in outrage showed just how serious he was about causing great harm to the young boy they could see holding the homicidal exorcist's innocence. Allen blinked as he felt the murderous aura extend out from the teen heading towards him.

"Hmmm. I was only looking. Here." And with that he sheathed the shiny blade and, within the same movement, threw the sword in a manner that would allow Kanda to catch the katana by its hilt.

"Yuu-chaaaaaan!" An overly cheerful voice echoed throughout the still silent room, coming from the hall and growing nearer by the second. "Come on Yuu-chan, I know you're in there. You're the only one who can silence the canteen during meal time with that terrifying frown of yours!" With the last comment Lavi came into view and practically skipped over to the still murderous Japanese man to hang off of his arm, just to annoy him further. "Eh? Oh, hey Moyashi-chan!" Lavi continued as he finally noticed the other's presence. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"The name's Allen! Jeez, it's not that hard to remember. Only two syllables you know!"

"Whatever, Allen-chan. Now, what ya up to?"

"Nothing much. Just admiring Yuu's sword. There are a lot of feelings chained to that simple object. You must be very attached to it." He said the last bit whilst staring at Kanda, whose knuckles where now white, as he clutched at the katana and the last of his self restraint at the same time.

"You could say that again!" The red head said. "It never leaves his sight. Well, except when his eyes are closed... haha!"

"Come on Kanda. Please excuse us Lavi." And with that Allen stepped forwards and grabbed Kanda by his sleeve, dragging the confused samurai behind him whilst Lavi looked on n shock.

"Well that's certainly a sight I'm sure no one's seen before!" Jerry said gazing after the spectacle. "Ah, Lavi! You'll tell me, won't you? What is that cutie's name!"

* * *

Please Review! They really are my life line at keeping my writing!  
xxx

* * *

Questions and Answers

I'd like to assure Pearl of the Orient Sea that Lavi isn't stupid, only putting on his usual cheerful façade in front of his friends at the Black Order!

Erm, thanks for the review Ichon, really sorry it makes you feel this was, my cliff hangers that is. However I do find it is the best way to keep everyone on the edges of their seats waiting for the next chapter!

And to freakyellie-chan – I understand exactly how you feel!


	10. 10 Seal

Thank you everyone who reviewed on chapter 9:  
Miki; dgm-mega fan; Ichon; AnjoRemix; Pearl of the Orient Seas; Darkspider; SuperNekofan; kudakoneko; akatsuki ryuu948; one-who-loves-Sesshy; killerdeath17.  
(The usual drill of Questions and Answers at the end of the chapter!)

* * *

Immortal Chapter 10 - Seal

Kanda stumbled as they exited through the canteen's doors. He quickly regained his footing and glared at the white haired brat that was still dragging him by his sleeve. Finally losing his temper, he ripped the material away from the gloved hand and stubbornly stopped, his hand falling to his side to rest on Mugen's hilt. The boy turned and took in the death glare directed at him, and sighed exasperatedly.

"Look, you want to know what is going on, right? Probably want to know what I know about your curse, why I have the Ark and what I'm doing with cross's golem. Am I right?" Kanda stiffened at the mention of his curse, and narrowed his eyes in obvious suspicion. "Well first I have got to go and inform Komui on a few facts. He has gathered some of the higher ups in his office and I'm going to give your Order some much needed information. If you come with me I will tell you everything I know about your curse afterwards." Allen was not blind. He had realised from Kanda's reaction that the swordsman's curse was the best bribe to go for at the moment and used it to his advantage. Kanda continued to glare at the white haired boy before him as he considered his options. Finally he decided to go along with what the Beansprout said, at least until he got what he wanted. His glare smoothed over a little drifting back to his default scowl.

"Che."

"Yay!" Kanda blinked a couple of times at the childish reaction, and also came to realise that the kid had somehow interpreted the meaning behind his 'che', an art that had taken the baka-Usagi's incredible memory weeks to decipher the differences between. Whilst he was still thinking this, Allen retook his grip on Kanda's sleeve and once again dragged the grumpy exorcist forwards. With Kanda successfully snapped out of his thoughts be the sudden yank on his arm, he looked up before stubbornly digging his heals back into the ground and refusing to go any further. At Allen's questioning glance he sighed, putting Allen's earlier one to shame, before smirking down at the boy.

"Wrong way, Moyashi." A light blush painted itself across the pale cheeks, before the boy stormed off in the opposite direction, Kanda still in tow.

X

Komui was sitting at his desk, in his surprisingly clear office. Dark bags under the man's eyes gave away the sleepless night before hand, and the spotless room gave answers too how he had spent it. Numerous people were dotted around the room, a couple sitting on the sofa in front of the desk, with others standing in different places. All but one of the Generals was present, Cloud Nyne and Froi Tiedoll were sitting on the sofa, and Kevin Yeegar and Winters Zokaro were standing on either side of the door. Marian Cross had been, as usual, unreachable. There were three others present. Two of them included a middle aged man with a thick bushy moustache and a younger blonde male. The both of them stood side by side behind Komui. The last person at hand was Bookman. He stood to one side off the room taking in the silent tension that consumed them all with his well trained eyes and his emotionless mask firmly in place.

They had all been there for over twenty minutes when the door finally reopened to reveal a young boy with snow white hair. However, what truly shocked Komui and Froi Tiedoll, was the other teen that was dragged along behind. Generals Yeegar and Zokaro tensed at the sudden intrusion, but allowed the two to enter at the expectant look of Komui who obviously knew the room's new occupants, and they therefore came to the conclusion that the strange boy, the one without an exorcist uniform, was the reason they were all assembled.

"Ahh, Allen-Sama, Good Morning." Komui hastily said rising from his seat and doing a half bow.

"Morning Komui!" Allen replied cheerfully, a grin plastered on his face. "You know there is no need for you to be so formal though. Sit, let us talk!" As Komui retook his seat, Allen plonked himself down on the edge of the supervisor's desk and glanced around the room, taking in all the different people's appearances. Kanda stood awkwardly in the middle of the room for a couple of seconds after Allen had finally let go of his sleeve, abandoning him in the centre of the immaculate space between the door and sofa. After the awkward moment he strode across the room to lean against the wall on the opposite side of the room to the now beaming General Tiedoll, who was enthusiastically gesturing towards the space between him and General Nyne on the black settee.

"Right, well let's get introductions underway then." Komui said after clearing his throat to get those distracted, specifically the fatherly general and the amused 'guest', back on track.

"Of course, how rude of me!" Allen exclaimed before turning to face all the generals in the room, temporarily ignoring the non-exorcists behind Komui. "Erm... well I have a lot of names. The Noah sometimes refer to me as The Fourteenth or The Musician, however, you may call me Allen Walker. It is a pleasure to meet you all." He bowed his head a little, but did not get up from Komui's desk.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Allen-kun. My name's General Froi Tiedoll and I'm Yuu-kun's father!" A murderous aura suddenly flamed to life in the direction of a certain exorcist, however all those present decided to ignore the homicidal teen and concentrate on what was at hand.

"I'm General Cloud Nyne, and this here is Lau Shimin." The only female present gestured to the monkey currently sitting on her left shoulder. Everyone was a bit surprised when Allen suddenly got up from his position and walked over to Cloud. He reached out his left hand, adorned in a glove, to the monkey and everyone held their breath in anticipation as he rested it on top of Lau's head. They were all shocked, and a little disappointed, when Lau did not attack the childlike oddity, but instead leant into the touch.

"My, you are a strong one Lau." Allen patted the monkey's head once more before moving back to his earlier position. At the silence that ensued, he finally lifted his head to take in all those present staring at him in the strangest of ways. "What?" A few more seconds of stunned silence followed before Cloud cleared her throat and voiced everyone's questioning looks.

"We're all just wondering why Lau Shimin didn't just rip you to shreds, or at least attempt-" She was cut off by the boy's sudden laughter that seemed to fill the room. It rang like a bell, and everyone was having troubles not joining the joyful peel, before, thankfully, the boy finished, whipping a tear of mirth from a mercury pool that was his eye.

"It is hardly like an innocence would attack its own kind, right?" At this the boy pulled up his left shirt sleeve a little revealing a ring of black. He then removed the white glove on the same side's hand. Everyone gasped. The limb was completely black with sharp talon like claws where the nails should have been and a glowing green gross embedded in the back of the hand. "This is my innocence." He stated.

"Ooooh! A parasitic type!" Komui went all sparkly eyed and gazed at the arm in eagerness. "I've _got_ to get a look at that later!" Suddenly realising the odd looks he himself was now receiving, he cleared his throat and asked everyone to continue the introductions.

"I'm General Kevin Yeegar, nice to meet you." The elder of the two standing beside the door began. "And this here is General Winters Zokaro." He said gesturing to the crazed looking guy beside him whose aura easily overpowered the murderous intent of Kanda. It was also currently all focused on Allen and Allen alone.

"Hey Kid let's have a fight; see who's stronger." He said, his voice menacing with a hint of murderous fun, quickly becoming riled up and looking for some violence.

"No thank you." The white haired boy politely replied, turning his attention from him instantaneously to look at the blond man in his twenties and the middle aged man with a bushy moustache. "You must be Leverier." He said giving the moustached man a disapproving look. "You however, I don't know." He continued looking curiously at the blond.

"How does this _brat_ know my name?" Leverier spat at the occupants of the room.

X

Kanda looked on in amusement as the Beansprout seemed to lose it after being referred to as a 'brat'.

"Quite simple really, Leverier. Your cruel reputation precedes you rather spectacularly. News of your arrival has stirred up quite the reaction from those here at this headquarters, and this 'brat's many years of experience have made it somewhat sensitive towards auras and moods. They all hate and fear you, you know. One day they will learn to hate more than they fear. That day will mean your end. You do realise that, right _brat_?" During the monologue, the Beansprout had risen from his seated position to stand before the man of his attention. Even though the boy was easily a head shorter that Leverier, it was effortless to see that Allen was the one in control. Leverier gritted his teeth in suppressed anger, a bulging vain clearly seen on his quickly reddening forehead. In the next millisecond something was between Leverier and Allen, and the boy was sent flying across the room towards Kanda. The next thing he knew he was bent double, having had all the breath knocked out of him from the impact of Allen hitting him. He was embarrassed to even think that everything had happened much too fast for him to react, and that he would have fallen forward, face first, if spindly yet mysteriously strong arms had not suddenly wrapped around his torso from behind. "Sorry Yuu." A voice whispered next to his ear, the breath sending goose bumps down his neck, and, for some reason, his heart to pick up its pace a little. After a few more gasps he straightened and the two arms released him, one of them trailing down his arm to hold his hand. Following the limb he saw Allen staring straight ahead and tracked the boys gaze. The blonde who was with Leverier was standing where Allen had been moments before, his hair partially fallen out of its plait and he was panting a little. Suddenly he remembered the Beansprout was _holding_ his hand! Snatching the limb back, he felt a slight heat escape to his cheeks and quickly took a step away from the white haired boy.

"I'd like to introduce you to Inspector Howard Link, _brat_." Leverier growled out, a smirk stretched across his features in victory. "Link, seal him." With that said Link threw his arm out in the direction of Allen, a seal flying out of his sleeve. Allen lifted up his right arm to protect his face and the seal stuck fast to the back of his hand, not achieving its original aim of the forehead. The generals, Komui and Kanda all looked on in shock as the seal immediately spread to encompass the whole of the boy's arm, paralysing the limb, while Bookmen just watched with a silent interest. What truly disturbed everyone, though, was the firm grin that remained in place on the child's face. The expression had something malicious about it, and sent shivers down every person's spines.

* * *

I would like to apologise for it being so long since I last updated! I just finished the last of my AS exams yesterday – psychology's a bitch, and I don't know what possessed me to take Maths!

Hope you enjoyed anyway! Xxx

* * *

Questions and Answers

To Miki and their comment on Jerry not hearing Allen's name: He was kind of preoccupied and dazed over the fact he was thrown by Kanda and somehow landed safely on his feet (Courteously of Allen of course!)


	11. 11 Unstoppable

Hello again, and once more a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed on chapter ten:

Tsarina Torment; SecondtoNon; Xcruze; Moriko-Sama; "Mr./Miss No Name"; SuperNekofan; dgm-mega fan; inawe; Saki-nee; haker11; Kris; Accidental Child.

And now, on with the story!

(Answers to Qs at the bottom again!)

* * *

Immortal Chapter 11 – Unstoppable

Allen's grin did not falter as he looked down at his right arm wrapped tight in the seal. A couple of seconds seemed to drag by before he dragging his facial muscles into obeying his will and they formed a perfect emotionless poker face. He then looked up at all the people watching him closely and sighed rather exasperatedly.

"Bookman?" He finally asked, smiling sweetly towards the small man. The aged male just continued to watch him with calculating eyes, giving nothing to indicate he was listening, however Allen did not let it deter him. "Bookman, would you be so kind as to tell these people one of the main reasons the Noah clan fears me to such an extent as what was, I am sure, described by Miss Lenalee, Yuu and your own apprentice on their return just last week? The reason that applies to the current situation, to be more specific." Bookman just continued to look at him for a second more before clearing his throat a little.

"Allen Walker, am I to understand that you give me full permission to discuss certain facts about you to these people; that the agreement you and the Bookman clan made to never reveal said certain facts about you is approved to be broken, at least on this occasion?" At the slight smirk and nod from the white haired boy, he nodded his own nod in understanding and turned so as to address all those in the room. "Allen Walker, as I have already disclosed, is the chosen child, the child blessed by God himself to save or destroy all humanity." He paused a moment to let his words sink into those present's shocked minds. "As both a destroyer and saviour Walker has been gifted with both innocence and its counterpart, dark matter. It is because of this that he was given another title by the Noah Clan, out of fear and resentment. The unstoppable one." Silence reined for a few moments at the sudden ending to the Bookman's supposed explanation that just caused more questions to arise.

"Unstoppable?" Leverier scoffed, finally regaining his voice. "You've been sealed! You've been stopped in your tracks! There's nothing you can do now!" However his breath caught in his throat as the malicious grin that Allen had fought for control over won the battle and returned to his face at the outburst.

"Now now Inspector, you must not go jumping to conclusions like that you know." He taunted. "Now, your name is Link, right?" He said turning to face the blonde who had sealed him. On closer inspection the man looked rather pale, he had obviously worked out where this was going form only the small clue that Bookman had slipped them.

"Ooo, you are a clever one, aren't you?" Allen continued to mock. "Shall we explain it to the others? Let them in on the _joke_?" Link just seemed to pale further. "Let's start with what type of seal you are using, shall we? What type of seal did you use Link?" All eyes reverted to look at the crow member.

"A-an Innocence seal…" He croaked out, seemingly of no will of his own.

"Very good. And what does an Innocence seal not seal?"

"Dark matter."

"Well done." And that was the only warning anyone received before his grin grew until it practically split his whole face in half and his skin darkened to a deep grey, his white hair remaining as a shocking contrast to the new skin tone. The seal surrounding his arm disintegrated before their very eyes. Shocked gasps voiced all of the exorcists, Komui and the Central's officers' new found terror at what was before them.

"N-Noah!" Komui stuttered and almost fell out his seat as all the Generals fell into battle stances around the child. Kanda also drew his own sword and took a swift step back from him, but hesitated to do anything more.

"Please do not refer to me as one of them damn deceiving treacherous swine!" Everyone was shocked by his sudden outburst and even General Winters lowered his innocence a little. Allen cleared his throat and regained his composure. "Sorry, but you people really do not know much do you?" At the continued now rather expectant silence he picked up from where he left off. "This dark skin is in fact proof that one is blessed by God as the Noah Clan once was. However they lost God's faith and love when they betrayed him and decided to destroy his own creation of innocence. I would suggest that everyone sits down for the story I am about to retell is long and tedious."

"How can we trust that you aren't a Noah tricking us?" Link voiced from across the room.

"Surely my eyes should be proof enough?" Everyone was suddenly drawn to look and see just what he meant and were surprised to see that the golden fires that usually met them along side such dark coloured skin was absent. Instead there were cold bottomless grey pools that felt as though they were being sucked in. As they all received the same sensation they hurriedly looked away in sync. Everyone, that is, other than Kanda.

Kanda did not know quite what it was but there was something about those eyes. They looked so lonely and cold, as though nothing could break down the wall of solitude that surrounded Allen. However, at the same time he was so sure he knew them already, they just looked so familiar. And for some reason he could see clearly in his mind the same eyes but crinkled a little around the edge, silver and swimming in mirth whilst perfect supple pink lips beneath curved up into such a beautiful awe inspiring smile. As he stared at the reality before him, this other image seemed to overlap until he was unsure which one was the illusion.

Slowly everyone with some unseen agreement backed up to their previous scattered positions, however none of them deactivated their innocence weapons, not being able to fully trust the stranger just yet. Kanda on the other hand remained where he was still gazing into Allen's eyes until Allen looked back and then recognition appeared within the grey depths and the lids slid shut to hide their treasure, breaking Kanda's trance. With his eyes remaining shut the white haired boy walked back to Komui's desk to balance on the edge once more. Kanda, now back to reality tracked the boys movements easily with his deep ocean blue eyes, still confused at what he had just seen, but pushed it to the back of his mind for now to concentrate on the 'story' that the boy was about to tell.

"Thousands of years ago the Lord created the earth. He created many beings to share his achievement with. And then he created the first man and woman, and from there on everything seemed to go wrong. He had created light and darkness, land and sea, good and evil. He had created everything in a perfect balance with one another. However his humans threw the perfect harmony out the window. They were not happy with the perfectness, they wished for everything to be their own, and so they went about bending everything to their own will.

God, horrified by the monsters he had created, selected the chosen few, the ones who were yet to be overcome with imbalance and impurity and sent them his will. He blessed them with gifts to carry out his resolve, and they became known as the Noah Clan. The thirteen he chose were each given an achievement to overcome, the emotions that needed to be defeated if balance were to return to the world. Tryde was to defeat the judgement within everyone, that little voice in the back of everyone's minds that makes them look down on others. Joyd and Desires were very much similar in both needing to control the extent to which their names came to control the humans. Wisely, perhaps the origin of everything right back to Adam and Eve, was to steer everyone's knowledge in the right directions towards the holy truth. Fiddler, Mercym, Wrath, Rhode, Bondom, Lustful. And lastly was Mightra, to correct all of humankind on their belief of their power and abilities and show them the truths of their origin.

God forced upon them this task, and this became his greatest mistake.

Forced against their wills to comply with their Lord's wishes the spirit of Adam who wanted revenge for the banishment from Eden found it oh so easy to convince the Noahs of his cause and the Noahs came to despise and hate the Lord for taking and using their lives as his own to the point where they rebelled. Each of the dark emotions that they were sent to defeat they became the embodiment of, to live for all eternity as humanities very own shadows and weaknesses.

When the Lord realised what he had done he was overcome with guilt but could not bring himself to destroy his once devoted followers. And so humanity continued to grow weaker and darker inside their souls and ways of life.

That is until around 1800 years ago. God found he was unable to just continue to watch his humans suffer in such a manor any longer and chose another vessel. The boy was to be his chosen child, but this time there would be a vital difference. He gave the child the power to choose. He endowed two gifts upon the boy and created a perfect balance and harmony within the same person. He gave the boy the power to both save and destroy but with the control to choose for himself just what should be done. However he also cursed the child with immortality, his destiny to always watch the human race and judge everything they ever did. The second gift I will keep to myself.

In his first life span he chose to save the human race from their sins, opening the gates to heaven for all those who still believed after their tiresome lives on earth. He sacrificed himself for every person to see, to make them aware of their wrongs and therefore putting them on the path to correction, atonement and forgiveness. Three days later he had recovered enough to escape from the tomb. After that he travelled the world helping those in need in any way he could." Allen finally came to the end of his long monologue. The whole room was silent for a long time until Leverier broke it with his usual commanding arrogant voice.

"Exorcists, capture him immediate! We must force him to work alongside us and-" A dark laugh cut him off and everyone's eyes fell upon Allen again who was laughing openly with his head thrown back.

"I'm sorry, no, scratch that, I'm not! But that is pretty much exactly what I expected you to say!" He managed to get out before cracking up again. When he was calm once more, he smiled up at the moustached man who was now glaring up at him. "Bookman, Komui and Yuu already knew who I was you know, that is the reason this meeting was called for in the first place."

"I demand one of you detain him this moment, or there will be dire consequences for all of you!"

"Oh, shut it Leverier, I thought I told you your behaviour will lead to a rebellion."

Leverier looked as though he was about to explode with the rage that filled him. His face was read and slowly turning purple and his hands were shaking with the suppressed urge to hit the boy that was so intent on riling him up. Link stood impassively on his right, keeping a calm attitude on show whilst keeping tabs on the situation, not allowing it to get out of hand and let his boss get in any danger.

"Fine. I will leave for now. I'll let you deal with this for now Komui, but I _will_ be back…" He turned on his heal and headed to the door. Link followed closely behind but Leverier stopped just short of the exit and took in everyone who was still watching him before glancing at his blonde follower. "Link, remain here and observe this _brat_'s actions. I expect daily reports."

"Yes sir." And with one last sweeping glance Leverier left leaving Link behind who stood to one side not letting Allen leave his sight.

Allen remained in his 'Noah form' and stood proudly in the centre of the other occupants. He still had a crazed look about him and waves of murderous intent seemed to radiate off him leaving the others close to cowering if their pride as exorcists had let them. Komui, on the other hand, was free to let a small whimper escape his lips and him to back up against the wall. Their 'guest' startled everyone when he started giggling manically again.

"Oh, this is just great! It's been so long since I last took on this form… and all of your Innocences call out to me with thirst for my blood!" He took a jarring step towards General Tiedoll who was closest to him but came to a sudden halt at a light tapping on the window behind Komui's desk. He tilted his head to one side whilst staring at the glass window pane. There was a slight pause in the tapping and then the laud shattering of the glass breaking and the dull tinkle of the shards hitting the cold stone castle flooring. A blur of gold hit Allen square in the chest and sent him flying into a filing cabinet that promptly exploded spewing important documents and random robot part in every direction with a cloud of dust. The container had obviously been stuffed full to bursting point, to the extent where even a breath would have caused such a disaster, Allen's collision had been more than enough to show off Komui's cleaning and organisation skills.

As the dust cleared Allen came back into view, back in his 'white form' lying on his back with a slightly larger than usual Timcanpy sitting on his chest.

"Tim!" He whined at the golem, but did not complain further and stood from his spot with surprising speed. "Erm… I've got to go. See you later everyone!" He smiled and bowed quickly before practically running out the room. Timcanpy followed closely behind and the door shut with a sharp snap behind them. All those still present let out a sigh of relief and finally relaxed enough to deactivate their weapons. Whilst Kanda also deactivated Mugen, he continued to stare at the door still seeing the image of Allen just before the wooden door removed him from view. After a few more moments he shook himself and came to realise something. _Damn that bastard! He was going to tell me about the curse. Fucking Moyashi!_ And with that he stormed out the room after Allen, determined to get his answers.

X

Allen rushed out the room the second he recognised the stabbing pain in his heart and the blurriness before his eyes. Even his throat was already rebelling, convulsively trying to dislodge the blood that was steadily filling his lungs by spewing the stuff out his mouth. He put off the action long enough to make a hurried excuse to Yuu, the Generals, Bookman, Komui and Link and then dash out of their sight.

It was not until the door was safely shut behind him that he allowed his body to convulse into the fit of coughs that had been trying to force their way past his throat for a while now. As he kept walking he kept one hand on the wall to keep him upright, the other covered his mouth in an attempt to stop the blood that was pouring out from dirtying the ground.

"Shit…" He gurgled around the crimson liquid still flowing freely as his vision began to swim before him. He managed two more steps before his vision faded to black and he briefly felt the jolt and pain of his knees hitting the cold stone flooring. Then large strong arms wound themselves around his torso stopping the rest of his body from slumping to the ground.

"Moyashi!" Was the last thing he heard as his mind finally found freedom from the pain in the abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Questions and Answers

To Kris: Sorry if that bit on the last chapter didn't make sense to you. The idea is that Allen was thrown by Link across the room and straight into Kanda. Hope that clears things up!


	12. 12 Disease

**My present from me to you this Christmas!**

Thanks you to the following people for the reviews on chapter 11: silverblueroses; jiaqianyin; WeirdWolfz; Xcruze; Moriko-Sama; dgm-mega fan; kandaz; Accidental Child; Nebelkind; Ayano131; I Love Lollipops; Kumika95; kuu razill kussia; chibitomodachi; Shayla; Shadows Curse.

* * *

Immortal  
Chapter 12 - Disease

Kanda leapt forwards as Allen came into view just round the second corner of the maze made up by the Black Order's corridors. The boy was leaning heavily against the wall and even so was still swaying heavily. As though through a sixth sense, he had moved just in time to catch the shaking body before the white haired head could connect with the cold stone of the castle's flooring. The boy had first collapsed onto his knees, visibly jarring the whole petite body, and then slumped to the side, at which point he had intervened.

"Moyashi!" He called out, but it did nothing to stop the lids falling forwards to hide the grey orbs as Allen lost consciousness in his arms. "Damn it! What the fuck am I supposed to do with you now?" He growled out between gritted teeth. He stood pulling the boy up with him till the body felt secure in his arms. "Infirmary I guess." Kanda continued, mumbling quietly. He took a few steps down the corridor before something hit him hard in the back of the head and Allen almost fell from his grip. Turning stiffly, with a look that really _could_ kill, he found that golden golem that followed Allen everywhere floating innocently in front of his face. It was lucky Timcanpy was not _technically_ alive. "You…" He said darkly, adjusting the limp body so one hand was free and he swiped at Timcanpy, the fact that the damn thing dodged him so easily worsened his already foul mood.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you fucking golem?"

"…" Timcanpy flew from side to side trying to get his point across. At Kanda's obviously growing frustration at his lack of understanding, the golem eventually resorted to showing a brief clip from his memories.

"_Damn it! What the fuck am I supposed to do with you now? … Infirmary I guess."_

The words he had spoken not even a minute before were replayed for him and were then followed by an _almost_ laughable (this is Kanda we're talking about) display of Timcanpy shaking itself vigorously whilst trying to stay in the air.

"Where the fuck am I supposed to take him then?" Kanda finally yelled when the meaning behind the actions finally dawned on him. The golden winged ball's tail jerked a point in the direction of corridor and then the golden recording device zoomed on ahead, leading Kanda through the corridors of the castle.

Eventually the samurai found himself in front of a door near to the cafeteria with Allen still held in his arms. Fortunately for him, as well as Allen as he most probably would have been dropped otherwise, they hadn't met anyone on the route they took to get there. Kanda did not know why he was bothering to help the kid… immortal… _whatever_ he was, but he sure as hell was _not _going to be caught doing so. Timcanpy continued to hover before the wooden door, silently encouraging the exorcist to go inside, so Kanda tightened his hold on the Allen's body with his left arm so as he could let go with the other to open the door.

It was locked.

"Oh for the love of…! You stupid, _stupid_, fucking golem!" He all but shrieked at Timcanpy. Making up his mind he turned to take the Moyashi to the infirmary, in his opinion the brat was lucky he didn't just leave him on the floor outside his room. However the golem quickly flew in front of him and then persisted to spit a key out at him which he caught on reflex. Grumbling under his breath he shoved the worn key into the lock and turned it with a violent yank before shoving the door open.

He found himself standing the entrance to a simple bedroom, similar to his own exorcist room but strangely blank and lacking personality. The lack of personal effects were to expected however, considering the little time the boy had been staying at the order. He proceeded to dump the body in his arms onto the bed set against the far wall under the curtainless window which was open and letting in a steady breeze, cooling the thick air.

He turned and was about to leave when he heard a weak cough from Allen's direction, and found himself unable to continue his dignified exit. Instead he found himself slowly turning to stare at the pale figure before him. Not long before the boy had been filled with an overbearing power, laughing at a whole room filled with the most powerful exorcists of General status. Now the boy was reduced to a sickly shivering lump on the thin mattress, weak coughs helping to expel a steady stream of blood. The crimson liquid dripped down from the sides of pastel lips and from there to an angular jaw. A red stain was slowly spreading upon the off-white sheets.

Sighing irritably, Kanda deftly pulled the door too behind his back and slowly walked back up to the side of the bed again. His hands, seemingly of their own accord, reached out to wipe away some white strands of hair that obscured the pale sweat slickened face. However the swordsman caught himself before he could make any real contact with the boy. His sudden snap out of whatever daze he was in caused him to back up sharply and then he turned to the golem accusingly, convinced it was somehow the machine's fault for the situation he found himself in..

"What the hell's wrong with him?" The creature whizzed around the room, flitting back and forth, but made no sense to the young exorcist. How Allen seemed to make sense out of the strange dives and twists in the air was a mystery to him. _In fact, I bet he just makes it up!_ He thought in frustration. "Urgh! Right, forget that, what am I supposed to do?" Without any further prompt the golden ball spat something else out at Kanda, which he once again managed to catch. Looking down at the object in his hand, he found himself to be holding a small box, only just large enough to fill the palm of his hand.

He opened the container, with caution, by releasing the tiny catch on the side; he found the contents to be filled with black pills around the size and shape of a five pence piece. Raising one of the particularly sinister looking tablets to eye level, he scrutinised the medication. Not seeing anything particularly unusual he continued by sniffing it, but found there to be no aroma. He then went on to lick the edge of it… and immediately found himself fighting off a sudden bout of nausea. It was that disgusting. "You want me to give him one of _these_!"

Once again the golden golem whizzed round his head, which he took to mean yes, and promptly threw the one he had licked out the open window and took out another. He sat on the bed beside the boy, and considered how he was going to do this. The only option he could come up with was putting the pill and some water into his own mouth and transferring it to the unconscious white headed brat's… _No way in hell!_ Instead he poked him hard in the ribs, which caused the boy to flinch away from him a little. He went to do it again, but suddenly found his hand held in a crushing grip and Allen looking up at him with blurry pain filled eyes. Kanda fought back a shiver at the amount of hurting that filled the silver pools, and instead spoke out to him.

"Oi, Beansprout, take the fucking pill already!" The eyes blinked up at him and then seemed to comprehend what he had said. A shaky hand reached up and took the pill from Kanda's palm, and he proceeded to dry swallow it. Kanda continued to sit almost, _almost_, nervously at Allen's side as the boy's eyes drifted shut again and slowly his previously gasped breaths evened out and some colour returned to his skin.

After approximately five minutes his eyes opened again, but this time fully aware.

"Thank you." He said softly, the silver-grey eyes scrutinising his expression before coming to rest unconsciously on the left side of Kanda's chest, right where the tattoo was hidden beneath his exorcist attire. Shifting uneasily, the Asian innocence user gathered his nerves.

"We made a deal." The steel behind his voice bringing a much more serious expression to rest on Allen's features and his gaze to once more be directed to his face. I go with you to that damn meeting; you give me information on the curse." He continued not letting any of his uncertainties show through the tough facade he always kept in place when in anyone's presence. The boy before him sighed his eyes shutting briefly in fatigue and then opening sharply far more focused and staring into Kanda's own dark sapphire eyes with a searching look.

"I have seen that mark many times before throughout the many years of my life, Yuu." He began quietly. "Every time they were a life time apart, until recently that is. I have not seen that mark in just under a century now, well, until I met you. That is a curse to be reborn over and over again. In each life you never quite make it to your goal, dying an excruciating death, but nothing to compare to the ones you leave behind." Kanda's breath caught in his throat as the immortal's voice became slowly louder, however beneath the surface he could sense a wavering as though Allen's voice was on the verge of breaking. "Kanda Yuu, you are a soul destined to forever walk the earth, searching for your past selves and a meaning to your life that is never enough to protect you when it comes down to it."

The silence that followed the monologue found both boys on the verge of becoming men facing each other, one unable to meet the other's gaze and the other staring with incomprehension at the words that had meant to reveal so much but instead left him even more confused and frustrated.

"What is this meaning am searching for?" He questioned, skimming over the fact that he supposedly reincarnated for now. "What is it that can't protect me? I don't need protecting!"

"I can't answer those questions Yuu." Kanda opened his mouth to protest, demand an answer, _anything_, but then Allen's eyes finally met his and they gleamed with unshed tears. "Please Yuu, I can't..." Instead Kanda gritted his teeth with such strength that it was painful, and turned his head to stare out the window to his side, his eyes flashing with irritation. Irritation not just at the situation, but also at himself. When Allen looked at him with such pleading within those eyes, he found himself unable to be the cause of any more pain filling the murky orbs.

A light cough brought his attention back to the albino's person, and he noted the way one of the gloved hands clutched at his chest in pain whilst the other covered his mouth during the action.

"Didn't the pill work?" He asked, hating the concern that was partially evident contained in his voice.

"No, its fine, just need a couple more minutes and I'll be back to normal." Allen stated, smiling at him gently, but in Kanda's opinion something seemed off with his expression.

"What was wrong with you anyway?" He said, this time making sure indifference coated his tone, whilst he glanced around the room to increase the impression of disinterest. His eyes came to rest on the golden golem that had settled on the chest of draws next to the bed.

"Nothing. Just caught a bug I guess." Allen's tone was just as nonchalant, and he rotated to stare at Timcanpy as well. Kanda snorted.

"A bug you just so happened to have a hoard of pills for to fight off the symptoms?" Sarcasm reigning over any previously intended way he meant for the words to sound. Allen bristled at the question causing Kanda further suspicions. "What's really wrong with you, other than your obvious dwarfism that is." He continued, smirking at his own insult, the boy failed, however, to respond in kind and instead fell unnaturally silent and still. Timcanpy got up and flew over to settle on his master's head, seemingly sensing his solemn mood and seeking to comfort him.

"I... A long time ago, during your second life time in fact, I caught an illness. It's known to slowly corrode the organs until there is nothing left to even keep you alive. Of course my immortality keeps me from death; however that is not a cure. Even today, over a millennia later, the human race is yet to find a cure." He paused looking up into Kanda's eyes and smiled bitterly. "It is also the same disease that brought your second life on earth to an end.

A pain suddenly jabbed in Kanda's head and strange images flashed before his eyes.  
A cracked ceiling above him.  
Allen, but dressed in strange clothes.  
Resting in a bed with the albino holding his hand.  
Phantom pain creeping within his body.  
And then as abruptly as they had came the strange memories, for that was all Kanda could define them as, ended leave him disorientated and unbalanced.

Allen's concerned face swam into focus, and the Asian exorcist swiped the gloved stabling hand off of his shoulder spitefully and stood rapidly, taking a few steps back away from his reach.

"What...?" He said in confusion but then bit his tongue so as not to let the uncertainty seep into his voice again.

"I'm sorry. I won't say anything more. You shouldn't be made to remember." Allen stood and took a step towards the still bewildered Kanda and for every step forwards, Kanda took two back until Allen had herded him out of the room and into the corridor beyond. "After all: Ignorance is bliss." And with that he shut and locked the door in his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!

Questions and Answers

To Moriko-Sama  
All I'm going to say is this: good guess! ;D


	13. POLL

Poll

I've decided that I'm going to concentrate for a month at a time on each fanfiction, getting as many new chapters out during this time as I can.

In April I'm going to be concentrating on **Lord of Dragons and Riders** (a Merlin / Inheritance fanfiction).

However for May, I've set up a poll on my author page for all you lovely readers to vote on your favourite fanfiction!

So please vote! xxx


	14. PETITION

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on the following website:

www. change  
. org  
/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

(remove the line gaps and spaces)


	15. 13 Kanda's Dreams

Wow! It's been so long since I last updated this!  
So much has happened since I last posted anything and I can proudly say I am now studying at Portsmouth University!  
It's a rather short update, a bit of a mishmash but hopefully it will get me back int the swing of things!

And a huge thanks for all the reviews I've received since the last chapter update: chibitomodachi; BeArOcKpRiNxEsS; dgm-mega fan; CrimsonQueen24; sunfeil; TheFeyRa; Erstine 13624; yuki-souma; I Love Lollipops; sammi117; Shannon; Creshirecat; Cassie; DR GRAYMANLOVER; D graymanfan; VampirePrinssess; kuu razill kussia; shadows curse; clio1111; FireFox Vixen; rqgenevieve; Mukuro234; Ace; Guest.

* * *

Immortal  
Chapter 13 – Kanda's Dreams

_1024 AD  
Japan – Manju Era_

_...The white haired beauty laid his head down on Kanda's lap, his eyes drifting closed. It was late afternoon and the cherry blossoms in the branches above them were pink and dazzling. Kanda reached forth and threaded his fingers through Allen's silky locks, combing them through the tresses. A pleasant hum vibrated on immortal's lips as he just basked in his reincarnated lover's presence. Kanda had regained the last of his past memories the night before and refused to leave Allen's side even for a moment since; he had finally come to understand the pain reflected in his lover's eyes every time he was forced to let his out of his sight._

_Allen had been through so much, and whilst it was Kanda who suffered death after death, it was Allen who was truly the one hurt most by his passing. Having to live on without him, sometimes waiting centuries for his return, left him broken at each goodbye. Kanda would not let Allen out of his sight with the memory of their last tragic and the immortal's broken face still so fresh in his mind._

_He observed his lover's breathing slowing and evening out into a rhythmic tempo, evidence that he had fallen into a peaceful slumber. Shifting his weight, the Japanese man lifted him and headed inside to place the boy like figure on the bed..._

-x-

_394 AD  
Rome – Roman Civil War_

_...Kanda could feel the sword slice through his skin and pass through the space between his ribs. The cold steel sunk deeper and into the soft muscle of his heart directly below the cursed tattoo. For a moment he just stared down at the wound, unable to comprehend the reality of what had just occurred. He struggled to draw a breath and the movement brought a searing pain as the sword cut more tissue with the motion. With a swift action the sword was torn from his body and opposing soldier continued on past him to the next opponent._

_He must have blacked out a second for the next thing he knew he was on his knees and pitching sideways in what felt like slow motion to land on his side._

"_KANDA!" A scream. A voice he could recognise in an instance. "KANDA!" A figure crashed down onto his knees beside him, lifting his head from the feet churned muddy ground and stroked the bangs from his eyes so that he could see his love in his dying moments. "Kanda, please! Don't leave me! Not again! Please..." The beautiful melodious voice broke off as a heart wrenching sob tore up the pale mud splattered throat. "I-I can't take it... Not again... Alone again..."_

"_Allen..." He breathed, but he could no longer even tell if he had a voice to put to his words. He hated to leave him here alone in the harsh cold world. He had only recently remembered everything; it was just plain cruel to tear them apart when they had only just found each other once more. "Allen..." He tried once more and as his eyes' sight began to dim he could still make out the glistening tears streaming down his lover's divine face..._

-x-

_1510 AD  
Russia – Under rule of Vasily III_

_...Allen reached across him to the bedside table and took a few gulps from the glass of water. Kanda reached up and stroked the path of his spine, from the back of his lover's neck to the tailbone watching in fascination as goose bumps rose in the wake of his touch._

"_Mnn... Kanda... I thought you were asleep."_

_Kanda gazed out the window to the snow covering everything in sight like a blanket smothering the life from the earth._

"_Che. How can I sleep while you're across me? You weigh a tonne."_

_Allen hit him lightly on the arm and huffed indignantly..._

-x-

"_...Kanda, do you remember me? Please, Kanda, please-"_

"_...A-Allen?"..._

-x-

"_...Allen! Oi! Beansprout! Allen! Stop ignoring me! I'm ... sorry, okay?..."_

-x-

"_...It's better this way. Next time we meet I won't remind you; I won't _find_ you! I won't put you through this again..."_

* * *

Please Review!


	16. 14 Interview

Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 13 - Kanda's Dreams:  
Mukuro234; wolfeclipse25; VampirePrinssess; kakita; lalaPanda9; Lenore91; xx-Yuu-Chan-xx; Lotus Seed; Fireotaku18; I Love Lollipops; AntagonizingExorcist; GIR NYAN ALLEN CHAN; Kyoya kumo; Guest; Booklover2526; XxRaizelxX; Ice Night.

**And oh my gosh we're past the 200 mark on reviews! Thank you all so much for every review I've received on this fan-fiction!**

And here is chapter 14 enjoy!

* * *

Immortal  
Chapter 14- Interview

Lavi sat silently in his and Bookman's rooms within the Black Order's Castle Head Quarters. He had completed his reading set by his master and had then moved on to do his own additional research on Allen Walker. After working his way through any material he could find on the immortal and a brief respite Bookman had found him and told him he was to sit in on an interview. Curious the red head followed the old man throughout The Order's corridors until they entered the library where Allen was sitting at a desk; book in hand and Timcanpy settled upon his head.

-x-

"I thought it was just to be the two of us. Can the junior stay professional?" Allen asked, tilting his head to one side with an aggravating smirk in place.

"Lavi will only observe. He will take no part in this interview." At no further objection from the immortal Bookman directed Lavi to sit a little way away with orders to do nothing more than breathe and watch.

Bookman then moved to sit opposite Allen and opened a notebook with a pen in hand at the ready. He had a few more books ready to be filled to one side.

Allen watched his preparations in some amusement.

"So where do you want me to start?"

"From when you last were interviewed by my master."

"Hmm... that would have been eighty years ago?"

"Eighty four."

"You were just a junior then yourself. Couldn't stop interrupting could you?" The same infuriating smirk easily twitched at the 'boy's' pale lips. Lavi observed how his master seemed to take a deep calming breath, something he only usually did when putting up with his own antics.

"Lavi knows better than to go against my orders."

"I would have thought you would have too given your master used to do far worse than kick you around as you do Lavi. I still remember you scream when he dropped you out the window that time..."

Lavi stared at the two with eyes wide. Had his master's master really been that bad? He gulped and resolved not to interrupt the interview no matter the reason.

"Anyway, there's not an awful lot of time I can cover for you. As you know I planned to put myself into hibernation shortly after my last interview, but I'll tell you what I can."

"I see, regardless your view of recent events will be appreciated."

"Shortly after I left your master and you my... _soul mate_ died once more." He glanced in Lavi's direction. "As I planned I locked myself into the innermost chambers of my white Arc, shut her down and slept.

"I drifted in and out, catching some glimpses of the goings on of the outside world through the screens in my room. I also sent Timcanpy out to monitor the changes in the world to catch me up if I ever wanted to join the living once more.

"But that insufferable red headed General of the order had to come across Timcanpy and meddle. He decided to do some tweaking and the bloody man managed to break Tim's speech mechanisms. Also damage his memory banks. Took Tim over twenty years to regenerate himself to the point where he remembered his orders and when he did he came back to me."

The white haired immortal fumed and took a moment to pat the golden golem nestled into his locks.

"I really started to gain more of an awareness for my surroundings around five years ago. The Noah found a way into my Arc and set up base there. Of course they soon became frustrated when they realised they couldn't find her controls. Not that they were capable of controlling her. Nevertheless they continued to investigate and it made me restless, especially when they were searching close by.

"But what really woke me up was when they began the download. The grey pigs thought they could have her? _My_ Arc!? I started off by isolating each of the lingering Noah with one of the exorcists each that had stumbled on board. I chose carefully making sure the exorcists had the advantage based on their innocence. Seems I overestimated them though. The only fight that really went reasonably according to plan was Yuu's. But I had to restore even him after he didn't make it out of the room before it was downloaded.

"I think the red General knew I was there all along. I knew he was. Probably confused poor Tim to the point where he revealed things he shouldn't. Anyway he started yelling at me to stop the download. Called me a _brat_ of all things. For that I let him be downloaded, let him feel himself be torn apart and reduced to particles, before I reversed the process. He deserved it."

The immortal paused, observing Bookman's pen dance across the page, noting everything down in some secret shorthand language.

"And then?" The old man eventually questioned his pen motionless but poised ready for more.

"And then I moved the Arc to the order, opened a gate and gave the remaining trespassers a little helping hand leaving-"

"That was you!?" Lavi exclaimed. "You tipped us all out through the door and into open space above Hevlaska's chamber? Do you kn-" A swift kick to the face silenced the red head temporarily.

"Hmm, still no dropping out the window." Allen mused watching Lavi peel his self from the stone work.

"I hit my head when I was thrown from the window once. Forgot most of that week and all I had researched during that time." Bookman explained grudgingly. The white haired boy nodded knowingly.

"I can see how that would be a major inconvenience for someone of your profession."

Bookman grunted in agreement and motioned for Allen to continue.

"After that I released all the Arc's anchors to this world so it was only accessible through the gates I _alone_ can open. I spent a while there observing Tim's memories and repairing what damage I could at the time. His memories are almost back to the norm but that General really did a number on his speech mechanisms. It will take a while yet before he can talk again.

"About a month ago I opened a gate and went about tracking the Noah. I was never able to catch up to them as they only appeared fleetingly, spending the majority of their time in an alternate dimension, a new Arc they have constructed. Subsequently they would appear at random locations. It was pure luck that I was nearby when two of them appeared.

"Originally I was there because of reports of strong Akuma in the region but when I arrived three Exorcists were already there although they were certainly fighting a losing battle. They fought for a bit and I observed from a roof top. Then the two Noah appeared, Rhode I recognised from before but the man must have been a new incarnation from before my hibernation. He was on the Arc during the download though.

"I intervened upon their arrival, destroying the level fours with ease and sent the two Noah packing with a threat to deliver to the Earl. Then I left the Exorcists to deal with their own injuries. Of course I had recognised your apprentice upon sight what with Timcanpy keeping a special eye on the Bookman Clan for me.

"I returned to the Arc and remained there for three days during which time I recovered from one of my relapses after using my innocence. I then dropped in on your apprentice and Kanda Yuu's mission during their train ride.

"I'm sure you already have Lavi's report of how I 'advised' their battle and then healed him. I then proceeded to try and heal Yuu and ended up sighting the Lotus Curse marking on his chest. I left realising who he was."

"And that leaves us at when you revealed yourself in Komui's office?" Bookman questioned after a long pause in which he completed his notes.

"Yes."

"And could you divulge any of these 'glimpses' of the outside world you saw during your more aware moments of hibernation?" The old man probed.

Lavi hardly listened to the details of events that went on throughout the world over the last eighty or so years. He was too busy deciphering every detail Allen had revealed and those he had only partially done. He was particularly conscious of the facts that were left out because of his presence and subtly hinted at enough so that someone in the know, apparently Bookman, would know what he meant.

A few minutes later he was dismissed from Bookman's presence and ordered to bed along with a new list of reading for the following day.

The redhead paused outside the door as it swung shut behind him and bent over to tighten his boot lace. He honestly had no intended to eavesdrop on the private conversation that was bound to follow his departure. But intentions or not that is what happened.

"What do you intend to do regarding Kanda?" He heard Bookman ask.

"I don't know yet... but I can honestly say I cannot live through another death." There was a brief pause. "You know I promised him something last time. Every lifetime he lives though he is so strong and _I_ am always incapable of keeping him safe when it matters. I promised him I wouldn't find him, that I would let him live out his life without having to remember all the awful ones of his pasts."

"You really had no intention of finding him?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you here now?"

"I don't know..."

"What will you _do_ now?"

"He almost remembered last night. I saw it in his eyes, the way he was trapped in a memory just as he always is when the awakenings begin. I sent him away before it could progress any further. I hope that will be enough."

"You are going to fight for the black order with his so close and _do_ nothing?"

"Not for the black order, I fight for _him_ alone. After all he is my soul mate. I will fight this war and finally bring an end to it and once it is over I will leave Yuu in peace as he deserves.

The sound of rustling fabric and the scrape of the chair across floor and then boot heals on stone growing louder.

"Goodnight Bookman, your Master would have been proud of you."

Lavi ran.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
